To meet customers' requirements for optimizing and managing storage devices, e.g., various physical devices for storage, such as disks, storage device vendors usually provide some operation commands used for managing the physical storage devices. However, different storage device vendors may adopt different operation behaviors for those operation commands, even for those used to implement a same function, which brings customers inconsistent operational view towards the products provided by different storage device vendors. It may even cause unexpected wrongful handling of data and severely impact customers' experience and the accuracy requirement for data processing.